The Four Times Ryan and Lanie Kissed as Friends
by TessaStarDean
Summary: ...and the one time it was more.


**A/N: Another Ryan/Lanie fic. This one is an AU where Ryan was dumped by Jenny, and somehow, he and Lanie ended up as roommates. Improbable? Yeah. Fun to write anyway? Oh yeah. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

i.

Lanie shook her head, finishing off the popcorn in her bowl. "I have the strangest roommate ever."

"Hey," Ryan objected. "I caught you laughing more than once."

"Just 'cause somethin's funny, don't mean it ain't weird." She glanced at the clock over the television and sighed. "I gotta go to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

Pushing himself to his feet, Ryan turned and offered a hand. Lanie couldn't help but smile as she slipped her hand into his - one thing she had learned living with Ryan was that he really was a gentleman. She hadn't even been sure guys like him existed, and now she was living with one.

Definitely Jenny's loss.

Their nightly routine was easy, and they completed it in silence, flipping off each light and appliance. Finally, the rooms were dark except for the hallway, and the two moved toward their separate bedrooms.

"Night, Ryan."

He didn't even think about it. Seeing her tired smile, his own weariness blurring the edges, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She turned at just the wrong second, though, and their lips met. It was barely more than a brief touch, and they both pulled away immediately, blushing at the accident.

"Sorry, Lain," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really wasn't trying to be fresh."

"I know." She smiled and reached up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "See you in the morning?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Still smiling, she disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her. Ryan stared at it for a minute, head still swimming from what had just happened. Eventually, though, he just sighed and shook his head.

"Smooth, Ryan. Real smooth."

* * *

ii.

He was the first one up the next morning, tapping his fingers as he waited for the coffee to be ready. He was fairly certain that Lanie wasn't mad about the kiss, but he was still nervous. And he knew that she would pick up on that right away - not much got by Lanie Parish.

Just as the coffee finished brewing, though, he heard the shrill ring of her cell phone - a good twenty minutes before her alarm usually went off. The loud groan that came next only confirmed it. The good doctor had gotten called out to a scene.

He listened to her rush around, disappearing into the bathroom for awhile. Chuckling as he heard something clatter to the floor and the subsequent cursing, he poured most of the coffee into a travel mug.

Eventually, Lanie emerged, dressed and ready to go. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she glared at him.

"I take it since you're not rushing around like a fool, you didn't get called in?"

"Nope. Guess you're working with another team."

"Great," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "It'll probably be Logan. And you know how grumpy that bastard is in the morning -"

"Coffee."

He held the mug out to her, and Lanie immediately smiled.

"You are a wonderful man, Kevin Ryan." Lifting herself up onto her toes, she quickly kissed his mouth. "See ya later."

All he could do was stare after her.

* * *

iii.

They were supposed to order pizza and watch a movie. But that had been before the triple homicide and the car chase through Harlem. The bastard had gotten away the first time, but Ryan and Esposito had eventually run him down on foot - through piles of garbage and rotting food.

It was almost midnight when he finally got home.

Lanie was sitting on the couch when he walked in, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Beckett called. Said you got the guy."

Ryan could barley keep his eyes open. "I'm bruised. I'm tired. And I smell like the catch of the day from two months ago."

She wrinkled her nose. "You are pretty ripe."

He walked over to the couch, standing behind her. I'm gonna shower and head to bed."

Leaning her head back against the cushion to look up at him, she nodded. "Okay."

She saw him coming, but she couldn't make herself move. He just bent down and kissed her softly before disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom.

Lanie stared at the TV without really seeing it.

"Damn," she whispered.

* * *

iv.

He had had to work late every night that week, and she could see that it was wearing on him. He was tired, it was Friday night, and they both deserved a break.

When she walked into the squad room, things were as usual. Kate was trying to get her report done while Castle pestered her, trying to get her to go have a drink with him. Javi was busy writing, but he was also making eyes at the new detective on the team, and Lanie doubted much work was getting done. Ryan was chuckling at his friend, his own desk hiding beneath a tower of paperwork.

Coming up behind him, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Twenty more minutes."

He looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Twenty more minutes," she repeated firmly. "And then you're meeting me downstairs and we are going home."

Ryan sighed, gesturing to the pile. "Lanie..."

"Don't make me drag your ass outta this chair," she warned. "You got me?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Smiling in triumph, Lanie leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "Good. See you downstairs."

The room had gone eerily quiet as she walked out, and Ryan found his friends staring at him.

"So you're kissin' Lanie now?" Esposito asked.

He shrugged. "We're friends."

Javi spun in his chair. "Yo, Castle!"

"Yeah."

"You and Lanie friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"You kiss her?"

"No. But I am fairly attached to vital parts of my anatomy."

"Ditto." He spun back around. "So. You and Lanie."

Ryan blushed and buried his face in his report. "Shut up."

* * *

v.

"Sorry I'm late," Lanie called as she walked into the apartment. "I had to explain to some stupid detective that I can't just make tox results say what he wants them to."

Ryan smiled. "Stupid detectives?"

She pointed a finger at him. "Now, now. You know I like my detectives." She patted his cheek. "Especially the good ones who listen." Turning, she looked down at the stove, eyes widening as she got a whiff of the food. "You made dinner?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. You hungry?"

"Sweetheart, I am always hungry. And you are the best roommate a girl could ask for."

"Even if I'm strange?"

Lanie reached up and kissed him. "Even if."

As she pulled away this time, though, Ryan followed her, his lips immediately pressing against hers again. She almost expected herself to freeze, but her body relaxed right into it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Resting on hand against his cheek, she let him set the pace - slow, sweet, testing - and sighed a little when his hands sought out her hips. Everything was gentle, but so different from the other times they had done this.

When he pulled back, Lanie let out a small breath that was almost a hum, matching the current running through her body.

"I could get used to this," she murmured.

Ryan kissed her forehead. "I think I already am."

She gave him a slow smile and kissed him again. It made no sense to her how any woman could let this man go.

"Definitely a keeper," she whispered.


End file.
